1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device that captures an image and an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-210477 discloses an occupant detector that includes an image acquisition unit, a vehicle information acquisition unit, and an occupant detecting unit. The image acquisition unit acquires a captured image of a compartment of a vehicle from a camera that captures an image of the compartment. The vehicle information acquisition unit acquires vehicle information about the movement of a vehicle, which is detected in the vehicle. The occupant detecting unit determines whether an object present in a compartment is an occupant based on an image variation over time in an image region where an image of the object is formed, the image variation being detected based on a captured image, and vehicle information at a timing when the movement of the object is detected, and detects an occupant.
With this configuration, it is detected that the object in the compartment is an occupant based on the relationship between the movement of a vehicle and the movement of the object in the compartment. It is thus possible to distinguish the passenger from baggage or a virtual image formed by ambient light, thus achieving detection of the passenger in the compartment with high precision.